


Y que sea lo que los dioses quieran

by bitehard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Antes de ser el dios del caos, antes de ser el traidor, Loki se venga de lo que Thor le hace sentir.





	Y que sea lo que los dioses quieran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> ¡Primer fic de la pareja! Escrito de un tirón para el prompt de [postcards from the past](https://retoaleatorio.dreamwidth.org/7016.html?thread=381800#cmt381800) de retoaleatorio. 
> 
> He conseguido terminar un fic por primera vez en casi un año :____ estoy hasta nerviosa, ¡espero que os guste!

Antes de ser el dios del caos, antes de ser el traidor, Loki se venga de lo que Thor le hace sentir.

No sabe cuándo empezó, quizá cuando aún eran críos y Thor le abrazó y le dijo “eres mi hermano favorito”. Loki le contestó “soy el único que tienes, idiota” pero algo en su interior se desbocó como un caballo aterrorizado. Porque pensó que era su hermano favorito y seguramente su persona favorita y se dio cuenta, ya entonces, de que lo seguiría siendo para siempre.

Convertirse en serpiente para engañarle fue solo una de una larga lista. 

*

Una vez le ayuda tras un ataque enemigo y cuando le coge del brazo el toque se le queda impreso en la piel, como si la mano de Thor estuviera hecha de fuego. Una semana después, aprovecha un despiste para echarle en la comida los pétalos de una flor que hace que se pase dos días vomitando.

Una noche especialmente complicada para Loki ve cómo entra con una chica en sus habitaciones, el ataque de ira es fulminante y devastador. Se enfada tanto que para cuando llegan a la cama está llena de serpientes; y ella sale corriendo y sus gritos son música a los oídos de Loki; el trueno con su nombre que llega al de veinte segundos, es aún mejor.

Thor le salva la vida en una batalla y al siguiente le desaparece la ropa cuando está en el baño y tiene que buscarla desnudo por medio Asgard hasta que alguien se apiada de él. No es el mejor plan de Loki; Thor no tiene vergüenza y la visión de su hermano desnudo por el puente es algo que le acompaña a él en sueños durante semanas. Loki tiene el vigor de un dios adolescente y se levanta con las sábanas acartonadas y el nombre de Thor en la boca; así que añade otra venganza a la lista de pendientes.

Todo es su culpa, los sueños y la idea del pelo de Thor entre sus dedos y la idea de arrodillarse y dejar que le ponga la mano en la nuca y que sea lo que los dioses quieran. Noches enteras pensando en el vello oscuro bajando de su estómago y puntos que se añaden a la lista y Loki tendría que pasarse dos vidas vengándose de él. 

*

Thor vuelve de Vanaheim con una herida que le cruza el pecho de hombro a costilla. Vuelve sonriendo a pesar de ello y Loki, a su lado, hace ver que no le importa, que no le está consumiendo por dentro tanto la preocupación como el hecho de preocuparse. 

Los Tres Guerreros se ríen a su lado y solo Sif hace algún gesto cuando ve que los vendajes no dejan de ponerse rojos. El tiempo que pasa hasta que Heimdall les hace caso le desespera. 

Cuando llegan y dejan a Thor, ya casi inconsciente, para que le curen, Loki no le dedica ni una última mirada. Sale de la habitación y escucha a Sif resoplar y a veces está seguro de que lo _sabe_ de que es capaz de ver lo que Loki siente cuando mira a Thor. Quizá es porque ella siente lo mismo, y quizá por eso Loki es a la que menos aguanta, cuando es la que más le deja en paz de los amigos de Thor.

En sus aposentos, Loki deshace el hechizo que ocultaba la sangre (la sangre de Thor) de su ropa y se la arranca a tirones, asqueado del olor y del miedo y del recuerdo de la palidez en la cara de su hermano. Se baña, e intenta dormir.

Pero no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que no va a ser posible. Piensa en alguna idea para hacer, algo que le moleste a Thor sin ponerle en peligro, y recuerda que aún hay un truco que no le ha enseñado. 

Los dobles que hace son traslúcidos de momento, pero de noche no se nota demasiado. Hace que uno aparezca en la habitación en la que está Thor, confirmando con cuidado que no hay nadie antes de moverse.

Thor está en la cama, tumbado. Una venda, ahora limpia, le cubre la herida. Está despierto pero no por mucho tiempo, se le cierran los ojos; cuando le ve, se sobresalta. 

—¿Hermano?

La pronunciación es pastosa, seguramente le hayan dado alguna medicina para mantenerlo medio sedado. Loki ha venido para vengarse pero se ha olvidado porque porque así, vulnerable y suave, está tan guapo que le cuesta acordarse de su propio nombre.

Loki se acerca y Thor trata de agarrarle, la mano le traspasa y por un momento el propio Loki desaparece; el doble aún requiere casi toda su concentración.

—Ah —dice Thor—, es un sueño otra vez. Y suspira, con una tristeza tan impropia de él que Loki no sabe reaccionar. 

—Thor…

—No, por favor, esta noche no. No puedo soportar esto otra noche más; deja de perseguirme en sueños, por favor. 

Thor se tapa la cara con las manos. Por una vez, Loki se ha quedado sin palabras. No sabe qué sueña Thor, si es bueno, si es malo, si le odia, de qué le acusa. Está mirándole desde arriba ahora, lo más cerca de la cama que se atreve a ponerse. Thor, por fin, descubre su cara y cuando le mira, no lo hace con odio. Lo hace con algo que nunca ha dejado ver con él, hace que se le encoja el corazón. Alza una de las manos aunque su doble no sienta nada, puede imaginarlo perfectamente, el roce de los callos contra su piel, el calor que siempre emana.

Para vengarse de esto, de su interior en llamas, va a tener que matarlo.

La puerta se abre y entra una de las cuidadoras, Thor la mira y, seguido, mira a Loki con el ceño fruncido.

Loki desaparece sin un sonido, en medio del pánico.

*

Heimdall nunca le ha tenido mucho aprecio, pero no dice nada cuando le ve acercarse, ni se niega a su petición. No es la primera vez que le manda a Niffleheim, pero sí la primera en medio de la noche con expresión histérica. 

En cuanto llega, el frío le cubre entero. Niffleheim debería ser insoportable, y así era para Thor y los Guerreros cuando fueron por primera vez. Mientras todos tiritaban de frío buscando una reliquia robada, Loki se encontró disfrutando de él. En cierta manera, sin razón aparente, le hacía sentir más cerca de casa.

Le ayudaba a pensar, así que de vez en cuando se escapa y Heimdall, a pesar de todo, no dice nada.

Se pregunta si lo sabe. Si además de todo lo visible puede ver también sus sueños y las miradas que se le escapan cuando Thor no le ve. Si se fija en él en su habitación intentando no tocarse pensando en su hermano. 

Necesita un tiempo. Necesita unos días a solas y necesita entender lo que le ha pasado en esa habitación y no puede hacerlo en el mismo planeta en el que está Thor. Estando solo es fácil convencerse de que nada ha cambiado.

*  
Necesita solo un par de días para convencerse de que sus recuerdos tienen que estar exagerando. La preocupación, la sangre de Thor, sus propias heridas por la batalla, y la percepción desde el doble, que no es la misma que en persona. 

Y, lo más importante, estaba proyectando. Ha estado tanto tiempo (meses, años) desde que se dió cuenta de que lo que sentía no podía disfrazarlo de amor fraternal que llegado un punto hasta su propia mirada se ha teñido con la esperanza.

Esperanza de qué, si son hermanos. Hermanos, Loki.

Eso le hace sentir el frío por primera vez, a pesar de la nieve que le ha rodeado desde que llegó. Toma la decisión ahí mismo de quitarse este horror de la cabeza. No más venganza. No más juegos.

No más Thor.

*

Cuando se siente con fuerzas por fin y vuelve, Thor ya está curado del todo. Le mira enfadado pero Loki se hace el inocente.

—Veo que ya estás bien.

Thor se encoge de hombros.

—Lo hubieras sabido antes si no hubieses desaparecido.

—Siempre te curas, ¿por qué me iba a preocupar? 

Parece dolido. Aprieta los dientes y se va. “Lo que tú digas, hermano”, le escucha farfullar cuando sale por la puerta.

Bueno, piensa Loki. Eso ha ido muy bien.

*

Por lo general, a Thor no le aguantan los enfados y esta vez parece que es también así. No le dice nada sobre esa noche así que asume que pensó que era un sueño inducido por las medicinas; por si acaso tampoco saca el tema. 

Aunque quisiese, le hubiese costado volver a sus pequeñas venganzas después de que esa última le fallase así; había querido entrar y decirle alguna chorrada, hacerse pasar por su fantasma, fingir su muerte una vez más. Quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades y esta vez había recogido las ganas insoportables de notar el roce de esos dedos en su cara, esta vez de verdad. 

Antes era capaz de mantenerlo al fondo de su mente, en cierta manera, como algo abstracto que tenía el pelo de Thor y la boca de Thor y el cuerpo de Thor pero _no_ era Thor porque eso estaba… Eso estaba fatal. Y no es que Loki lleve bien las convenciones sociales pero el incesto (se dice la palabra para horrorizarse pero solo lo consigue a medias) es un poco demasiado hasta para él. 

Y sin embargo.

Ahora solo puede pensar en Thor, hasta tal punto es su obsesión que tiene la sensación de que Thor le toca _todo el rato_ , cuando no parece diferir de lo que había antes. 

Pero en los días en los que estuvo solo se dijo que tenía que parar esto y lo va a hacer como sea. Le gustaría poder quitárselo como quien se quita una enfermedad o un brazo gangrenado, quitarse ese sentimiento que le llena de tristeza y asco.

*

Frigga le ayuda con los encantamientos, y Loki no lo reconoce en alto pero son las mejores partes de su día. Cada vez le salen mejor las proyecciones y está empezando a tener textura de realidad, como si de verdad estuviese ahí. Ese día va con ella al huerto interior y revisan sus hierbas; Loki no está especialmente interesado en las de curar pero hace como que sí. 

Legado un punto, la pregunta se le escapa.

—¿Y no hay ninguna hierba para olvidar? O para hacer olvidar. 

Su madre le responde sin mirarle. 

—Las hay, pero no tengo los ingredientes en Asgard —El tiempo pasa denso, como miel —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No hay muchas situaciones en las que sea útil hacer olvidar. 

—Es solo por saber. A veces puede ser bueno olvidar si hay algo… malo en ti. Hay cosas que es mejor borrarlas.

La mirada de su madre lleva miedo, pero Loki no entiende por qué. Se da cuenta de que es como si hubiera dos conversaciones pero solo una en un idioma que entendiese.

—No hay nada malo en ti, Loki. 

—No he dicho que sea…

—No hay nada de malo en ti, Loki —repite, pisándole, la voz grave y seria. Loki no entiende nada. 

—Vale. 

Ella le mira unos segundos más a los ojos y después respira, como aliviada. Loki no sabe nada pero se queja cuando ella le pasa la mano por el pelo, como hace siempre, y todo parece volver a estar en su lugar.

*

Pero sí hay algo malo en él. Tiene que haberlo.

*

Están entrenando (como siempre, Thor es mejor con la espada y Loki con los cuchillos) y Thor está sin camiseta, sudando y riendo y los músculos de su pecho se marcan como latigazos contra las cicatrices.

Hay algo majestuoso en él, algo que Loki no consigue alcanzar, es como si no llevaran la misma sangre. Loki juega sucio, siempre lo hace, pero pocas veces gana y cuando lo hace es porque Thor está especialmente cansado; no debería contar pero cuenta. Para Loki, cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? Ganarte se me está haciendo más fácil que de costumbre. 

La oportunidad está clara, podría desestabilizarle con un doble, y ganar fácilmente. Toda su vida es esa, tener un truco nuevo esperando en cuanto gasta el anterior. 

Loki pierde.

Thor le ofrece la mano, “Vamos, hermano”, y Loki debería rechazarla pero es automático el ayudarse en ella para levantarse. Thor tira con demasiada fuerza y se choca contra él, apoya la mano en su pecho y tarda demasiado en apartarse. Mira a Thor, Thor le mira, Loki se pone violentamente rojo y se aparta con un carraspeo. 

No se le ocurre nada que decir, nada que justifique esos dos, tres, diez mil segundos en los que le ha tocado la piel. No sabe descifrar lo que ve en los ojos de Thor; ni siquiera si es consciente de lo que ha pasado.

Al final tropieza sobre sus propias palabras. 

—Ve a bañarte, por dios. Apestas. 

Thor sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

*

No es que Loki sea especialmente fan de las celebraciones, que solo sirven para que Thor y los guerreros se emborrachen y se pasen la noche metiendo mano a cualquiera que se les acerque y se deje. Sin embargo la del solsticio es una de las pocas que le gustan, así que baja con su madre al comedor. 

Hay, como siempre, una cantidad obscena de comida y de bebida y además no está su padre, cosa que siempre le alegra. Hay algo en Odín que le incomoda, le hace sentir como si no perteneciera. Como si Loki necesitase sentir más eso.

Frigga está sentada entre sus dos hijos y pone los ojos en blanco con la tercera jarra de cerveza de Thor, que se la bebe de un trago para ir a bailar. La chica es guapa y Loki siente una punzada de celos que le ciega por un momento. 

No, piensa, y deja de mirarles para centrarse en su vino especiado. Su madre se levanta a su lado y le ofrece la mano.

—¿Me concedes este baile?

—¿No se supone que eso lo tengo que preguntar yo?

Ella sonríe, parece muchísimo más joven de repente. Le va a coger la mano cuando escuchan un golpe contra la pared. Loki mira a Thor, que tiene los ojos de Heimdall y la mano levantada, llamando a Mjölnir.

—¡Thor!

—Loki, nos atacan. Tengo que ir donde Heimdall, está en peligro. 

Protege a nuestra madre, dice, sin decirle nada, porque no hace falta. Sale volando con Mjölrnir.

*

Los guerreros cubren a los civiles mientras Loki acompaña a su madre. 

—Puedo defenderme sola, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Loki mira a todas las esquinas.

—Claramente alguien ha sacado a Odín de Asgard planeando esto. No sé si van a por Thor, a por ti, o a robarnos, pero claramente querían quitarse una complicación cercana de encima. Por favor, escóndete en la cámara segura. 

—¿Y tú?

Loki suspira.

—Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no maten al heredero al trono. 

Ella deja salir una sonrisa un poco triste y le besa la frente, susurra, “Ten cuidado”.

¿Cuándo no lo ha tenido? 

*

Son un pequeño grupo de Svartálfar, elfos oscuros. Resistencias que no estaban en su planeta cuando el rey Bor acabó con la mayoría de su raza; y siempre intentan conquistar Asgard de manera desesperada y fallida. Son muy pocos, demasiado pocos, así que Loki comprende que es un grupo inicial para traer a los demás con el Bifrost. No contaban con la comunicación de Heimdall a Thor; es una habilidad muy poco conocida. Loki llega al Bifrost en lo que parece el final de la pelea, Sif pelea con uno, Thor con dos, Volstagg tiene a Heimdall a la espalda. 

Pero según está llegando, uno de los elfos coge la espada de Heimdall, y Loki sabe en el momento qué es lo que va a pasar. Grita su nombre “¡Thor!” pero es demasiado tarde; el segundo elfo empuja a Thor hasta el portal y después se lanza él. . 

Loki no piensa, Loki actúa y lo que hace es ir detrás. Se le debe estar pegando la idiotez de su hermano.

Se esconde según llega. Así que Vanaheim. Mucho se han tenido que esconder; ahí gustan tan poco como en Asgard. Tienen a su hermano entre seis; Loki no puede con todos ellos pero sí si consigue liberar a Thor. Solo tiene el elemento sorpresa a su favor, y tiene que darse prisa porque no sabe cuántos serán en total; así que coge dos de las dagas y las lanza una detrás de otra. La primera va perfecta al cuello de uno, que no tiene tiempo ni a saber qué pasa. La otra se le clava en el hombro al elfo de la izquierda y Thor aprovecha el momento para darle un puñetazo con las manos atadas; Mjölnir se ha quedado en Asgard y todo va a tener que ser a base de fuerza bruta. 

—¡Thor, las manos! 

Llega a su altura y su hermano, gracias a los dioses, le entiende sin necesitar más y le enseña las muñecas, mientras pega una patada a uno de los elfos. Con otra daga le corta las cuerdas en un momento y a partir de ahí, la cosa está fácil. Es el baile de siempre, espalda contra espalda; Thor roba el arma a uno de los elfos y Loki se queda peleando con otros dos. De entrada no tienen nada que hacer contra él; son infinitamente peores que Thor a todos los niveles. Pero juegan sucio y parece que no es el único que guardaba un as bajo la manga, uno saca un puñal del tobillo y carga contra él. 

Lo que, por supuesto, no sabe, es que Loki ha tenido tiempo para conjurar un doble; se cae directamente a la hierba y Loki, desde detrás, le corta el cuello. Todo se queda en silencio un segundo después, Loki tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos llenas de sangre. Hace que desaparezca el doble, que aún seguía ahí, riéndose del elfo y de su muerte. Loki coge aire y abre los ojos, mira a Thor. Hay una tensión en el ambiente, durante un parpadeo, se miran y solo están ellos en el mundo. 

Thor corta el momento, sonríe y le pone la mano para levantarle. 

Cuando lo hace, le mantiene agarrado un momento más de lo necesario por el antebrazo. 

—Ese es un buen truco, hermano. 

Se le baja la sangre a los pies, pero Thor no dice nada más. 

*

Consigue convencerle de no ir ahora a por los demás. Está cansado y preocupado por su madre, y tiene miedo que haya quedado alguno sin encontrar. Tienen que despertar a Heimdall que es el único que puede verlo, y así Odín puede avisar a Vanaheim de lo que tienen escondido en la montaña.

Pero eso, mañana. Alguien debe usar la espada porque de repente el Bifrost se abre y son transportados de vuelta. Es Sif, que les pone al día de la situación. Heimdall está despierto pero siendo curado; Odín ha vuelto, Frigga está bien. 

Loki solo quiere irse a dormir. 

*

Dejan todo lo posible cerrado esa misma noche y por fin Loki puede huir. Se está desnudando para ir a darse un baño lo más rápido posible cuando tocan a su puerta.

—Quien quiera que seas, no estoy. Hasta mañana no estoy.

—Loki, ábreme. 

Thor. Exactamente lo que necesita en este momento. 

—Mañana. 

—Puedes abrirme la puerta o puedes recoger los trozos cuando la parta con Mjölnir. En tres, dos, u-

Loki abre la puerta, maldito sea Thor y toda su estirpe. 

—Qué te pasa.

No tiene fuerzas para esto. 

—No fue un sueño.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hablas —dice. Loki miente más que habla, pero ya le da igual.

—Oh, claro que sí lo sabes. Cuando me hirieron en Vanaheim. Viniste a verme, pero desapareciste de una manera que pensé que había sido un sueño. Pensé que había sido por las medicinas. 

Loki no tiene fuerzas.

—Me fui cuando te trajeron, no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. 

—Me lo ha dicho Heimdall —contesta. Loki se ofende, maldito cotilla, pero la sonrisa de Thor le hace darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que ha caído en su trampa. Está definitivamente muy cansado. Heimdall no le ha dicho nada, claro, pero su cara ha sido suficiente como para confirmar que Thor tiene razón —. Ja. Lo sabía. Te fuiste después de que tu doble se pasase por donde yo estaba. Y…

—Vale, me has pillado. Pero, ¿y qué más da?

Thor parece más grande de repente. Lo sabe. Lo va a decir, el imbécil, lo va a decir y Loki no lo va a poder negar.

—Vamos, hermano, no más juegos conmigo.

La desesperación, el cansancio, el hambre, el miedo por su madre. Es demasiado para añadirle la humillación.

—¿Qué quieres, Thor? ¿A qué has venido? 

A regodearse, a reírse de él, a recordarle que siempre será el peor hermano, el malicioso Loki, el caótico Loki. Pero Thor se acerca, y su expresión se suaviza, y de repente su mano está en la mejilla de Loki y _acaricia_ y Loki necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar los ojos y apoyarse contra ella como un gato. 

—A veces no sé qué he hecho tan mal para que siempre desconfíes de mí. 

Y le besa. 

No, no es un beso, es un ataque al centro del pecho de Loki, como metralla en sus pulmones, una mano de Thor en la mejilla, sus labios sobre los de Loki, suaves y calientes, la incipiente barba le roza la piel, otra mano que viaja a su hombro desnudo; está desnudo-vulnerable-cansado. 

Abre la boca y Thor le prueba con la lengua y su garganta deja escapar un ruido infame, involuntario, y Thor se lo bebe mientras le mete las manos entre el pelo. Dice su nombre entre beso y beso, le lame el cuello. 

Loki no puede más.

—Thor, Thor, hermano, tenemos que… no deberíamos…

—He querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Loki. Mi corazón me dice que algo que me hace sentir así no puede ser malo. 

Le odia. No funcionan así las cosas. Le odia tanto que podría matarle aquí, en este momento, clavarle una daga en el corazón y se acabarían todos sus problemas. 

No quiere tener esa conversación hoy, aunque sabe que la tendrán. Hoy se merece no tener esa conversación.

—No es eso. Es solo que hoy… No puedo más.

Casi le pierde, le ha perdido por un momento y aún huele a sangre de elfo oscuro y están sucios y todo es terrible. Si va a pasar, y si Thor quiere no hay nada que pueda hacer Loki para resistirse, no quiere recordarlo así. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya? 

Loki debería decir que sí. No debería dejar que le viera como está ahora, incapaz de mentir y de ocultar todo lo que siente. 

Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

Thor sonríe. Loki le pega tirones a su ropa hasta que Thor se la termina quitando, se ríe en su oreja y le besa el cuello y la barba le hace cosquillas pero no quiere apartarse, quiere quedarse siempre ahí en esa sensación. Thor le lleva hasta la cama, como cuando eran críos y dormían juntos y se pasaban la noche contándose lo que harían cuando viajasen a otros mundos. Una vez bajo las sábanas, Thor se pone automáticamente a su espalda, le cubre entero, protegiéndole de algo invisible.

La nariz en su nuca, la respiración en el cuello, la mano sobre sus costillas. 

—Duerme, hermano.

Y Loki le hace caso. 

*

Cuando despierta, la cama está vacía. Por un momento no se acuerda de nada y cuando lo hace quiere morir. No sabe dónde está Thor pero mejor que no esté aquí a su lado. No sabe si puede volver a un status anterior en el que no sabía lo que era un beso de Thor o cómo se sentía su pecho contra su espalda. Se estira y se levanta para ir al baño, porque _necesita_ quitarse toda la suciedad de ayer, que a duras penas se lavó las manos. 

Medio dormido, entra al baño y ha terminado de usarlo cuando escucha un carraspeo. En la bañera, desnudo como vino al mundo y con una sonrisa canina, está Thor. 

Se han visto mil veces sin ropa pero se queda sin aliento igualmente.

—Buenos días.

Loki piensa un momento si hay algún universo alternativo en el que podría resistirse a algo así, desecha la posibilidad y se mete en la bañera, que aún está caliente. Se pone sobre Thor, sobre su hermano, y le besa. Le tiene que estar buscando su madre, su padre, Heimdall y la mitad de Vanaheim, pero Loki no va a dejar que se lo quiten, no ahora. 

Thor le ayuda a limpiarse y, cuando terminan, activa el mecanismo que hace que la bañera se vacíe y rellene de agua limpia en lo que dura un suspiro. Hace que Loki se siente entre sus piernas y que apoye la espalda en su pecho y le besa el cuello, pasa la mano por su estómago y le rodea con ella. Está duro desde, desde el principio, desde ayer, desde hace seis meses. 

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y nota a Thor en su culo y quiere hacer cosas terribles, maravillosas, con él. Thor le sujeta de la barbilla con la otra mano, le mantiene quieto y en su sitio mientras termina de masturbarle como si se lo hubiese hecho cien veces. El calor de la bañera, el calor de Thor, su mano apretando ligeramente en su cuello, sin querer pero Loki sabe, _sabe_ que le dejaría apretar en serio, en algún momento.

El orgasmo es como un rayo, como si Thor pudiera hacerlo a su voluntad. Vamos, hermano, quiero verte, le dice, y Loki quiere que vea y se corre así, contra su mano, dejando escapar un quejido que le avergonzará hasta el fin de sus días. 

Thor le deja que recupere la respiración y, cuando lo consigue, Loki se da la vuelta, le pasa los dedos por la cicatriz que ya está casi desaparecida en el pecho, le peina hacia atrás con los dedos. No tenía ninguna posibilidad desde el principio.

—Anda, vamos a la cama. 

Tardan en salir de ella.

*

Heimdall se recupera y vuelve a su puesto en un par de días. Van a Vanaheim y encuentran al grupo de elfos aún escondidos; atrapados en un planeta sin posibilidad de salir, sus comandantes muertos, casi agradecen que les cojan. 

Todo acaba bien esta vez. Odín está especialmente inaguantable por haberse dejado engañar; en Asgard cada vez se oye más los rumores de que Thor ya debería estar preparándose para heredar el trono, pero Loki sabe que aún queda tiempo para eso. Tiempo para que se cuele en sus habitaciones por la noche y Loki se vengue al día siguiente cuando le note cada vez que se sienta. 

Hay una marca morada en su cadera con la forma de los dedos de Thor, Loki la acaricia por encima de la ropa con aire ausente. 

Hay algo inherente en él que es malo, lo sabe, pero cuando está así, con Thor a su lado, mirándole como si fuese algo bueno, casi le parece que puede olvidarlo.


End file.
